warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperium's Wyverns
Note: I'm eager to build lore around this chapter and other space marine chapters, chaos warbands and other such fanon factions! If you wish to write about these fellows and some other fanon faction, from xenos to the warp, don't hesitate to contact me! Final edits are also done- I may come back to rewrite or redo this page in the future, but as of now, I am comfortable with what I have made. Introduction The Imperium's Wyverns were founded during the 25th Founding, within the 40th Millennium. It is unknown where the gene-seed utilized to make the chapter's space marines came from, however, due to the purity and lack of mutation within the gene-seed, many theorize it's origin comes from the Ultramarines. Despite the history of the gene-seed, it was largely agreed there had to be a chapter whom would withstand the assaults of xenos, heretics and mutants alike, and this became the Imperium's Wyverns. Only being a thousand years old, the Imperium's Wyverns often lack powerful ancient equipment and artifacts, relying heavily on their techmarines and chapter serfs trained in manufacturing new weapons to keep their armory filled. Especially since they spread themselves out in order to respond to their most recent threat, the Tyranids. The Chapter is located within Ultima Segementum, far east toward the Tau Empire. Though deployments may extend beyond Ultima Segementum if required. Recruitment The Imperium's Wyverns have taken their marines from Segmentum Pacificus all the way to the Eastern Fringe, thus spreading their navy and marines thin over the galaxy when responding to threats. This has made recruitment a vital heart in the Wyvern's chapter, as they rely on fresh recruits to further stabilize the Imperium and expand the chapter's ranks. Each recruit comes from two worlds within the chapters home system, these two worlds being Azakos and Naz'akos. Azakos provides numerous recruits being that it is the Wyvern's homeworld. Every year, a few civilians may be seen being plucked from a city or town, from lowly slums to high tech, civilized urban populations. Each recruit is particularly watched for a higher brutality and "roughness" (such as better endurance and taking high amounts of stress) before Chapter Master Drakon decides if such a individual is approved or denied the right to be recruited. This has its issues of course, as recruits are young, they cannot precisely guess the future personality of such individuals, thus they rely heavily on location and genes of the family if information is too unknown. The hive world of Naz'akos meanwhile provides a rougher, more resourceful and deadly generations for a line of recruits. This would be considered a perfect ground of recruitment for the Wyverns, but the nature of Naz'akos's civilians have left it to be recruited from slowly. As the chapter cannot rely on Azakos's easily traced and when compared to Naz'akos, civilized civilians, the chapter needs to organize a form of raids, diving deep into the hive city while taking scans of those taken and seeing who would be fit to join the Wyverns. More than once have gangs defended their territory and children from the chapter, and more than once has the lower hives become unstable and collapsing due to the use of heavier explosives, leaving the planetary governor more than angry with the chapter... Once a recruit is selected and brought to Azakos's fortress monastery, they'll go through the needed process of becoming a Adeptus Astartes, and thus, their training begins. Training Scouts may see themselves do a varying amount of tasks, from understanding weaponry to tailing along with an apothecary, investigating a battlefield and understanding the implants that they have received via the Apothecary's dissection of fallen battle brothers. But with every easy task comes the violence of war, no matter how intelligent or wise a scout may be, they'll be thrown into the fray of battle or sent on a task to assassinate a certain opponent of the chapter. It is no doubt that the chapter firmly believes in standing ones ground, and this is no doubt proven in their training regime, requiring a scout to test their morale, faith, confidence and strength through their designated tasks. Some can be easily described, joining their battle brothers on an assault against an enemy, or getting partaking in their own solar system's issues. Such as a raid on a hive gang's hideout, or wrestling with their own, fully grown battle brothers to feel the weight of combating a full blown space marine. But the most unique and brutal tasks of becoming a scout is the very last, a brutal test. On a distant death world known as Taigor, a scout will be provided minimal supplies and have a device attached to them that emits sound waves only audiable by the vicious predators of death world. Over time, the scout will need to protect themselves from the oncoming predators, dropped in locations where retreat is difficult (such as cliffs). This lasts two months, the predators will be used as a source of food while the scout themself will build a shelter over time. And after those two months, the signal from the device shall turn off, and they will be retrieved for initiation. Those who retreat from their designated location or run shall be contacted by the scout sergeant and told to once again hold their ground for another two months, being explicit on holding ones ground. This shall repeat, until the scout holds their ground or faces death. What should be noted is many of these tasks are meant to build confidence in the Wyvern recruits, thus making the chapter itself very stubborn and overly confident. Many chapters will often easily tell the difference of their marine to a Wyverns by the words utilized, as Wyverns may talk less disciplined than their fellow Adeptus Astartes. Armory and Production With new recruits coming in every day and marines dropping dead every month, the Imperium's Wyverns require more than just a mere weapons rack, instead their fortress monastery like many, has a armory to store and help produce bolters, power armor and varying weapons and supplies needed to combat the threats that face the Imperium. It is no secret that the Wyvern's hold their specialists like techmarines in respect, as they maintain and construct new equipment so the chapter may fight onward. Even when not on the front line, anyone capable of construction power armor or chainswords is to be put at work, making sure that fresh recruits and damaged veterans can repair, restock and get back into fighting. Relics Relics are a hard find for the Wyverns, those that are powerful and worthy of use are given to the Mechanicus for study, while broken ones and useless artifacts are rarely given proper attention and are discarded as worthless to the Imperium. This has lead to the Imperium's Wyverns armory to be lacking in powerful weaponry and armor, everything inside being standard issue and very basic, mass-produced in design. While a rare few items can be found of worthy value (such as plasma weaponry and power weapons) these are all too few in number, and only used by the highest authority in the chapter. Positive relations with the Mechanicus has helped increase the number of powerful weapons however, but only temporarily, as maintaining such weapons has proven difficult for even the most resourceful techmarines, for there are little spare parts lying around. Organization The chapter is split into six companies (Excluding the 10th) and follows the Codex Astartes closely on how to organize itself. While chapters may have full reserve companies, or battle barges bustling with marines, the Imperium Wyvern's numbers have been nearly cut in half. Thus, the chapter itself largely lacks reserves. Deployments are either delicate, and if a major battle occurs many companies would come together to combat the enemy in one mere sector to have maximum effectiveness. The companies go as follows: * 1st Company "Rigorous Scales" * 2nd Company "Adaption" * 3rd Company "The Balanced" * 4th Company "Chapter's Teeth" * 5th Company "Wyvern's Song" * 6th Company "Defenders of Azakos" * 7th Company "Last Ones Out" ''(Decimated) * ''8th Company "Rain of Fire" ''(Decimated) * ''9th Company "Claws" (Decimated) * 10th Company "Wyvern's Hatching" Each name can be associated with history behind the company, or because of it's select individuals. The most notorious company is the reserved 6th Company, being the only one that survived the siege of Azakos. 7th, 8th and 9th companies were given names even after their destruction, for remembrance of the dead and how they died. And, with the lack of seven strike cruisers in total, some companies may not be sent out on a particular mission for quite some time, or spending months seeming abandoned on a world. However, the Wyrvens were made to defend for nearly years on their own, so the marines are not helpless if in enemy territory. Mission and Deployments The Imperium's Wyverns are seen within and beyond their sector at the fringes of the Imperium of Man's territory, claiming to attempt on recovering what was lost. While this has granted many- at first -to believe them to be kind, the chapter itself is not inclined on saving civilians themselves. Much rather, there have been numerous scenarios where a world was bombarded, killing almost all civilians for the sake of keeping said planet in the hands of humanity and the Imperium. If an enemy is too strong, the chapter's vessels will begin bombardment before assisting the local population. And even more so, the chapter itself would prioritize killing the enemy over helping many to escape the enemy, as the Wyverns culture goes, "Those worth saving are the ones who stand their ground and save themselves.". While there is no center of activity for the Wyverns (Except for the chapter homeworld. Azakos houses a small part of the 6th Company and varying specialists, such as techmarines or apothecaries.) they're known to appear during sieges, or when the Imperium begins to lose territory rapidly. This makes them spread thin however, and while a guardsmen may see a squad of Imperium's Wyverns shooting down the enemy, they most likely wont see any more than that single squad. For the Wyverns cannot risk higher casualties. Chapter Serfs While chapter serfs stay on the homeworld for the majority of their time, battle barges and strike cruisers- along with other chapter fleet vessels -may have extra serfs on board to recover the dead or repair equipment, as the Wyverns consider their gene-seed and weapons/armor to be sacred. Bombardments have been held off just so a squad of marines or group of serfs to pick up the corpse of a battle brother, and bring it aboard a Thunderhawk. This does not mean they are combatants however, and it is exceptionally rare for serfs to fight, unless if it is utilizing a ship's weapon systems against enemy vessels. Mission in Ultima Segmentum and the Eastern Fringe While it can be agreed that it isn't assured to find the Wyverns anywhere else aside from the homeworld, there is a higher chance to find the Wyverns about the Ultima Segmentum and Eastern Fringe, combating xenos and heretic threats. It is not uncommon for a world under heavy attack by tyranids to suddenly recieve support by the chapter a few months after the initial Tyranid strikes. A favored target by the Imperium's Wyverns is the Tyranids, Tau and up-and-coming Xenos empires, often explained as "A eagerness to eliminate the newest threats in the galaxy." Fight Against The Tyranids Due to the encroaching Tyranid threat, the Wyverns have attempt to further expand their deployments to halt Hive Fleet Behemoth and Hive Fleet Kraken, considering those two "priority targets". Scouts will often find themselves crawling through infected forests to toss a bomb on a Tyranid hive, and strike teams have been dropped more than once on top of a carnifax or right in the center of a Tyranid swarm. Obviously such missions are almost never successful, as the tyranid swarms often find the marines and/or overwhelm them before the objective is complete, leaving the Wyverns chapter to dedicate themselves on bombarding worlds with Tyranids crawling and screeching on the surface. Chapter Fleet Many years ago, during the Siege of Azakos, the Chapter Fleet showed it's skills in fighting off the Chaos' massive invasion fleet, but it bit off much more than it could chew. Decimated, and still affected years later, the once amazing and experienced Chapter Fleet is now a skeleton of it's former self. Filled to the brim with inexperienced crewmen and lacking vessels to do outright assaults. It must rely on delicate deployment and deathly first strikes on the enemy in order to win. Battle Barges Battle Barge "Wings of Death" Strike Cruisers Strike Cruiser "Planet Lifter" Strike Cruiser "Serf's Duty" Strike Cruiser "Xenos Hunter" Strike Cruiser "Jagged Teeth" Strike Cruiser "Serpent" Escorts Gladius Frigates are not awarded names thus far, as little have proven to been permanent members of the chapter's fleet. Incursions by the Tau and Orkz have proven fatal for many of these vessels, and the crews aboard. It is estimated the chapter has around six to nine of these vessels maximum. Doctrine The Wyvern doctrine is one of either total offense, or total defense. There is no "middle", with that said, that doesn't mean there isn't common sense. The Wyvren's prioritize delicate deployments and thorough planning, making their actions slow but intellgient, and when in the heat of battle, they'll prioritize the opposite- go in fast and confident in one's decisions. This two different types of thinking need to be learned thoroughly for a Wyvern marine to rise in their chapter's ranks and fully understand the doctrine of the chapter, and when they do so, they too will then lead their battle brothers into the dark future that is the the 41st Millennium. The Wyvern combat style is one of conventional weapons spilling blood rather than that of plasma weapons burning flesh. Without the access to astounding weapons, the chapter relies heavily on it's standard equipment and normal marines, vehicles and craft to do the job. Much of the Wyvern doctrine is based on communication, adaption, and a observant eye. Communication is crucial in any defense, especially if spread thin, adaption is just as important, requiring individuals and organizations to overcome new obstacles daily. The observations are for when to specifically launch and attack, or to remain in cover within a bunker or trench, which truly decide if one is to die or not. Lastly, it isn't uncommon for a Wyvern company to be left alone to defend a planet at times. With the limited resources the chapter has, manpower is focused on specific battles rather than the Wyverns starting their own. And the two years of being under siege have taught the ways of how to withstand constant assaults. While it is not advised by the chapter master himself, Strike Cruisers may leave to transport other marines and supplies elsewhere, before returning to the planet and picking up the left there, or their remains. Culture Imperium's Wyverns is based highly on standing ones ground, being proud in the Imperium and the Emperor, and most of all relying on ones self to survive and keep back the opposing force. It isn't uncommon for Wyverns to stand and fight as others retreat, for they praise the chance to fight an overwhelming force. This has lead to suicidal charges and missions, but has also left them to up to any task, and finding much of a less risky life mundane, boring or dull. The Imperium's Wyverns chapter also has much respect for their serfs, but normal humans outside the chapter are presented with a monotone, plain and simple personality. Often the chapter is criticized for being cold against the Imperium, and this is easily represented in their lack of communicating with those outside the chapter. However, while violence and combat is all important to a Adeptus Astartes, so may be the time outside of it. What humanity there is inside each individual Wyvern marine is something that the chapter dares not to touch, with minimal to no indoctrination, considering brainwashed recruits to be nothing more than cannon fodder. Individuality is something valued, though how much is in no way specified. Within the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes of this chapter, one may find that the Tactical Squads are held in high esteem amongst the ranks. Largely in part due to the Chapter Master's favouring of Tactical Squads, Drakon Hammel often making much of his plans surrounding said squads and relying on their adaptable nature. If the Codex Astartes was indeed not followed, the entire chapter would easily be filled to the brim with many tactical squads and few to none assaults or devastators. Relations Generally, the Imperium's Wyverns are dedicated to preserving and reclaiming the Imperium of Man's territory, so it is no surprise that they would be cooperative with all branches of the Imperium when it got to maintaining humanities place within the 41st Millennium. However, this does not mean they're a kind sort, or one that does not mind consistently helping the Imperium's varying peoples. Inquisition There have been little issues when it gets to the Inquisition, as the chapter itself has such a short history and has stuck to the Codex Astartes. Along with that, too much requsition has been used up to repair Azakos for any secret developments to occur, thus, the Inquisition and the chapter itself have experienced little issues. Individual inquisitors are treated with respect when they inspect the homeworld, but said respect is limited, the serfs themselves being more vocal and emotional rather than the marines themselves. Many inquisitors would actually be met by serfs initially, rather than marines, especially if the majority of the chapter is out on specific tasks. Adeptus Astartes Chapters While space marines themselves, the Imperium's Wyverns consider themselves high and more important due to their stubborn and confident behavior. This has lead to many situations where other chapters were ignored, or their opinions considered secondary. In combat, Wyverns do not help their other brethren of other chapters unless truly required, Wyvern squads having a tendancy to only help those within their squad, letting others drop as they may. This has led to a lack of allies among Space Marine Chapters for the Wyverns, but the Wyverns stubborness making them unaware of how bad that is. Imperial Guard/PDF The Imperial Guard and Planetary Defense Forces are generally treated the same. The Wyverns often considering them expendable- but at times, vaulable -assets to the cause of the Imperium. This has led to the Wyverns to appear heartless or careless to guardsmen, however, individual marines vary in how they approach the average humans. Some outright ignore them, while others will attempt to use them tactically, as well to save their numbers. BUT, never mistake a Wyvern saving a guardsmen, they'll only save a average human to use them later as part of a assault against the enemy, or for the sake of improving the defense of the Imperium. And the fact that the Chapter may bombard cities or planets for the sake of "Maintaining the Imperium's territory" has lead to many guardsmen to wake up, finding that the chapter high above will be their killers. Adeptus Mechanicus The chapter interacts with the Priests of Mars often, so much so that they actually gift the Mechanicus with any relics that the chapter may find, even if such relics would drastically improve the Imperium's Wyverns themselves. Though if this gifting is done out of respect or some twisted way to gain favours from the Mechanicus (such as new vehicles or weapons of war, or even an extra hand in mataining vehicles) is unknown. Techmarines are treated very well and included in much of the chapter's daily events if they so choose however, so it may seem that this is more done out of the goodness of the chapter's hearts. Xenos Aliens are treated all the same by the Wyverns, with a bolter at their forehead. Rarely is it ever that the Wyverns would find cooperation with xenos to be benefical, and even more rare is it that they'll actually cooperate with them. The hatred of the Wyverns has no bounds, especially against those foreign to the Imperium, thus, xenos will expect a opponent when the chapter is around, never once would they find them to be alligned with them. Fortress Monastery: Wyvern's Den The Imperium Wyverns Fortress Monastery is a fierce looking, battle scared structure that hangs with the flags of the chapter. It's insignia painted over many would-be empty walls. Since the Siege of Azakos, many new defenses have been added, such as anti-air turrets and varying defense systems. However, new walls, rooms and coats of paint are typical, with serfs maintaining the Monastery fanatically. It's chambers hold the varying equipment, Astartes and relics of the chapter, as well with other equipment. It has all the standard chambers that any Fortress Monastery would have, though certain sections are more ancient than others. As the Siege of Azakos ruined much of the monastery, it may seem like certain pieces of the monastery itself came from different centuries. Related Topics be filled Quotes By the Wyverns About the Chapter Like many, feel free to add your own quote! Category:Space Marine Chapters